Highschool DxD Inversé
by Zweitz
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les personnages d'Highschool DxD se voyaient avoir leur sexe d'inverser dès le début de l'histoire ? Voyons ça tout de suite !
1. Vie 0 - Le commencement

**Vie 0 - Le commencement**

 _La même couleur que les cheveux de cette personne._

 _C'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant que je regardais ma main couverte de sang._

 _Un roux écarlate qui est plus brillant que le blond-fraise._

 _Oui, les longs et beaux cheveux cramoisis de cette personne ont la même couleur que la couleur de ma main._

 _ **[Quelques heures plus tôt]**_

Je m'appelle Hyoudou Isabelle. Mes parents et les filles de l'école m'appellent "Isa". Je suis une lycéenne de deuxième année qui est actuellement en plein milieu de sa jeunesse.

Il fut un temps où une étudiante que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant à dit: «N'est-ce pas Isa ?», Alors je ne sais vraiment pas à quel point mon nom est connu des autres.

Je suis étonnamment populaire, dites-vous ?

Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Après tout, je suis si célèbre pour être lubrique que j'ai même été accusé d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du vestiaire des filles du club de Kendo.

Je ne ferais pas une telle chose éhontée comme espionner le vestiaire des garçons …

Je suis désolée. J'étais sur les lieux. J'étais dans la salle de stockage à côté du club de Kendo. J'essayais de jeter un coup d'œil du trou sur le mur dans la salle de stockage du club de Kendo.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu regarder. C'est parce que Katsuda et Kotohama ne s'éloignaient pas du trou. Sérieusement, ces filles …

Je ne pouvais pas me calmer quand ces deux idiotes disaient des choses comme "Ohhh! Murayamo a vraiment de beaux abdos ! "Et" Ahhh, Kotase a vraiment de beaux mollets. "Bien sûr, je voulais voir, mais il y avait des filles qui s'approchaient de la salle de stockage, alors j'ai fui la scène. une fille comme moi, qui ferait autrement toutes sortes de choses perverses tous les jours.

"S'il te plaît sort avec moi."

Un confession d'un garçon !

J'ai ressenti ce que c'était d'être un jeune. Pour une fille comme moi qui n'avait pas de petit ami, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

Le nom de mon copain est Amano Yuu-kun. C'est un garçon aux cheveux noirs et soyeux et au corps mince. Il est si mignon que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à première vue. Ne dirais-tu pas "OK" tout de suite si un canon arrivait et disait, "Hyoudou-san! Je t'aime ! S'il te plaît sort avec moi !"? Ce serait comme une sorte de rêve pour une fille comme moi dont l'âge est égal au nombre d'années où je n'avais pas de petit ami.

Ça ne serait pas bizarre si quelqu'un disait : "De quel jeu de bishonen as-tu pris ça?", Mais c'est arrivé sérieusement ! Un miracle a certainement eu lieu ! On m'a avoué ! Un beau garçon !

En fait, je pensais que c'était une blague. J'ai même pensé à plusieurs reprises que c'était le résultat d'un jeu de pénalité et que ses amis nous regardaient d'ailleurs.

Cela ne peut pas être aidé. Jusque-là, je croyais que j'étais une fille née pour être impopulaire avec les garçons.

Mais depuis ce jour, je suis devenu une fille avec un petit ami. Le monde autour de moi a changé. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais mon cœur était en paix. Je voulais dire "C'est ma victoire !" À tous les filles que je passais devant.

J'ai commencé à me sentir désolé pour mes deux copines, Katsuda et Kotohama, qui n'avaient pas de petit ami. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu confiante.

Lors de notre premier rendez-vous après avoir commencé à fréquenter …

J'étais prêt à utiliser le plan que j'avais préparé il y a quelques temps.

Fufufu, je me suis brossé les dents des dizaines de fois depuis hier soir. Il n'y a pas un seul endroit qui me manque.

J'ai même acheté de nouveaux vêtements. Vous ne pouvez pas dire ce qui se passera après tout.

J'arrive au rendez-vous avec l'attitude d'une meuf super vierge.

J'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous trois heures avant Yuu-kun. J'ai compté jusqu'à une centaine de garçons qui portaient des lunettes devant moi !

Pendant ce temps, j'ai reçu une brochure suspecte d'une personne bizarre distribuant des tracts.

C'était une chose d'aspect occulte avec un cercle magique bizarre et une phrase - "Votre rêve sera accordé!" - écrit.

... Je veux le jeter, mais je décide de le mettre dans ma poche puisque je ne peux pas le jeter maintenant.

Quand Yuu-kun est arrivé, j'ai dit ça.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste d'arriver ici."

J'ai enfin été capable de le dire. J'ai toujours voulue dire ça !

Puis nous avons marché en nous tenant par la main. J'ai été vraiment touché. Avoir un rendez-vous en se tenant par la main avec mon beau copain !

J'étais tellement émue que j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Je ne devrais pas me précipiter. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer pour le moment.

Après cela, nous avons apprécié notre rendez-vous en allant dans un magasin de vêtements et en regardant les décorations pour nos chambres.

Pour le déjeuner, nous avons mangé dans un restaurant familial comme des lycéens normaux, et Yuu-kun mangeait délicieusement son parfait au chocolat. Mon estomac était plein juste en le regardant.

Oui, j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce que les autres adolescents ressentent quand ils sortent ensemble. Je me sentais comme si j'étais en vie pour la première fois.

Maman, merci de m'avoir donné naissance. Papa, j'étais inquiet de ne pas pouvoir continuer à faire partie de notre famille, mais on dirait que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça.

Comme je pensais à toutes ces sortes de choses, c'était déjà l'après-midi.

C'est le point culminant !

Baiser !? Un baiser avant de rentrer à la maison !? J'ai été excitée juste en pensant à ça !

Oh, peut-être que nous irons encore plus loin !

C'est ce que pense un étudiante lycéenne excitée comme moi.

Nous sommes au parc qui est loin de la ville. Il n'y a aucun signe de vie, et personne n'est ici en dehors de nous. Grâce à cela, mes imaginations érotiques s'accumulent.

J'aurais dû lire un livre qui apprend à faire encore plus de trucs coquins !

Yuu-kun lâche déjà ma main et il se tient devant la fontaine.

"C'était vraiment amusant aujourd'hui."

Yuu-kun sourit tout en ayant la fontaine derrière lui.

Kuu ! Merde, il est mignon. Le coucher de soleil qui est derrière donne une bonne ambiance.

"Hé, Isa-chan."

"Qu'y a-t-il, Yuu-kun ?"

"Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire pour célébrer notre premier rendez-vous. Pouvez-vous écouter mon souhait ? "

Oh oui. C'est ici !

Ça y est ...! Ça doit être ça !

L'odeur de mon souffle ! Vérifié ! Ma préparation mentale ! Hmm ! Mon coeur bat si vite ~ !

"Q-Quel est le so-souhait que vous voulez ?"

Aaaaagh. Le ton de ma voix est profond. Il découvrira que je pense à quelque chose d'idiot !

J'ai fait l'erreur la plus stupide après être arrivée si loin ...

Mais Yuu-kun me sourit juste.

Il me le dit alors clairement.

"Veux-tu mourir pour moi ?"

...

... Eh? Ca c'était quoi?

"... Eh ? C'est ... huh, désolé, pouvez-vous répéter cela ? Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans mes oreilles. "

Je dois avoir mal entendu.

C'est ce que je pensais. Ça doit être ça. Alors je lui demande à nouveau.

Mais...

"Veux-tu mourir pour moi ?"

Il me le dit clairement à nouveau. En riant.

Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens. J'étais sur le point de dire "C'est trop marrant, Yuu-kun" avec un sourire, quand ...

* _RABAT_ *

Des ailes noires apparaissent de son dos.

Il commence alors à battre des ailes. Les plumes noires flottent dans l'air puis tombent à mes pieds.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Eh ? Certainement Yuu-kun est mignon comme un ange, mais ...

Ange ? Non, il n'y a aucun moyen qui puisse être vrai.

Est-ce une sorte d'action ?

Mon beau copain qui bat des ailes alors que le soleil se couche derrière lui. Cela ressemble à une scène d'une histoire fantastique.

Mais je ne peux pas croire quelque chose comme ça.

Ses yeux mignons se transforment en yeux froids et effrayants.

"C'était amusant. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi. C'était comme jouer à la maison avec un petit enfant. "

La voix de Yuu-kun semble très froide. Son ton est comme celui d'un adulte. Sa bouche forme un sourire froid.

* _BOURDONNER_ *

Un son beaucoup plus lourd que le bruit qu'une console de jeu fait vibrer dans les airs.

Il fait beaucoup de bourdonnement et il apparaît dans ses mains.

Cela ressemble à une lance.

Est-il rougeoyant ? On dirait que c'est une masse de lumière ou quelque chose ... En fait, c'est une lance.

* _HYU_ *

Le bruit du vent. Suivi d'un méchant bruit.

* _DON_ *

Au moment où je pensais que quelque chose effleurait mon estomac, la lance qui était dans la main de Yuu-kun me transperçait le ventre.

Il m'a jeté ça ...

Mais plutôt que ça, pourquoi ? J'ai essayé de tirer la lance de mon corps, mais elle disparu.

La seule chose qui restait était un énorme trou dans mon estomac. Et du sang qui en sortait.

Du sang.

Du sang.

Ma tête s'est étourdie et ma vue est devenue floue. J'étais déjà allongé sur le sol et au moment où je l'ai réalisé, mes jambes ont perdu leur équilibre.

Des pas se rapprochent de moi pendant que je suis au sol.

Une petite voix me parvient vaguement. C'est Yuu-kun.

"Pardon. Vous étiez une menace pour nous, alors nous avons décidé de vous débarrasser de vous tôt. Si vous voulez garder rancune, alors détestez le Dieu qui a mis l'engrenage sacré à l'intérieur de vous. "

... Sacré, quoi ...?

Je ne peux même pas lui poser une question et je suis dans un état où je suis sur le sol. Ses pas s'éloignent de moi.

En même temps, j'ai commencé à perdre conscience. Le trou dans mon estomac. Cela doit être fatal. Je ne ressens aucune douleur.

Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans un état grave parce que je pouvais sentir que j'étais sur le point de perdre conscience.

Ça doit être agréable si je perds conscience maintenant comme si je vais dormir. Mais si cela arrive, je vais certainement mourir.

Es-tu sérieux...? Vais-je mourir à cet âge ?

Je n'ai même pas encore vécu la moitié de ma vie!

Comment puis-je rire si je meurs parce que j'ai été poignardé par mon copain dans ce parc étrange !

Ku ... Ma conscience commence à disparaître alors que j'avais de telles pensées ...

On dirait que beaucoup de choses en moi disparaissent ...

Oh oui, je me demande ce qui va se passer à l'école demain ?

Katsuda et Kotohama seront-elles choquées ? Vont-elles pleurer pour moi ? Pas moyen, pas eux ...

Maman, papa ... Je n'ai rien fait pour leur plaire encore comme leur enfant ...

Plutôt ... ça ne va pas être drôle s'ils trouvent ces magazines porno que je cachait secrètement après ma mort ...

... Pourquoi diable suis-je penser à seulement ce genre de choses quand je suis sur le point de mourir ...?

Mes mains ... peuvent encore bouger ...

J'ai touché mon estomac et l'ai amené devant moi.

C'est rouge ... Rouge cramoisi. C'est mon sang. Ma main entière est rouge. C'est tout mon sang.

Puis il est venu dans ma tête.

Celui que j'imagine est ce garçon.

Le canon avec les cheveux cramoisis. Chaque fois que je le voyais, mes yeux étaient attirés par ses cheveux cramoisis.

... Si j'allais mourir, j'aimerais que ce soit dans les bras d'un beau garçon comme ça ...

J'ai commencé à avoir l'impression de tricher sur mon copain Yuu-kun parce que j'ai ces pensées. Attends, c'est Yuu-kun qui m'a tué ...

... Mais si je devais mourir, je veux mourir après avoir tâté l'entre-jambe de Yuu-kun ...

Haha, mes illusions perverses ne s'arrêtent pas avant même de mourir ...

Aaah, mes yeux sont devenus encore plus flous ...

Est-ce finalement la fin pour moi ...?

Merde, c'était vraiment une vie ennuyeuse ...

... Si je devais renaître, je veux être ...

"Alors vous étiez celui qui m'a appelé."

Soudain, quelqu'un apparaît devant moi et me parle.

Je ne peux pas dire qui s'est parce que mes yeux sont flous.

"On dirait que tu es en train de mourir. Votre blessure ... Oh mon dieu, il semble que quelque chose d'intéressant vous arrive. Alors c'est toi ... C'est vraiment intéressant. "

Il rit comme si il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

... Je me demande ce qui est si drôle ...

"Si vous mourez, alors je vais vous ramener. À partir de maintenant, tu vivras pour moi. "

Avant que je ne perde connaissance, j'ai vu des cheveux brillants et cramoisis devant moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous a plus x)**

 **Les personnages :  
Hyoudou Issei - Hyoudou Isabelle  
Amano Yuuma - Amano Yuu  
Gremory Rias - Gremory Riaku  
Himejima Akeno - Himejima Akiko  
Toujou Koneko - Toujou Daineko  
Yuuto Kiba - Yuuto Yumi  
Argento Asia - Argento Asu**

 **Motohama - Kotohama  
Matsuda - Katsuda  
Murayama - Murayamo  
Katase - Kotase**


	2. Vie 1 - Je ne suis plus humaine

**Vie 1 - Je ne suis plus humaine**

{ _RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! Si vous ne vous réveillez pas, je vais t'em-t'embrasser vous ..._ }

"... Umm."

C'est un réveil qui vous réveille avec une voix tsundere, mais il n'a pas de fonction pour réveiller son propriétaire de son lit. Ce propriétaire est tombé sur le sol et vient d'avoir un cauchemar.

C'est moi.

... C'est la pire façon de se réveiller.

J'ai encore eu ce rêve affreux.

Dernièrement, j'ai fait ce même rêve. Le rêve où j'ai été tué par Yuu-kun.

Mais puisque je suis ici vivant, ça doit être un rêve.

"Réveillez-vous ! Isa ! "

La voix de maman vient des escaliers. Juste comme tous les matins.

"Je connais ! Je vais me lever maintenant ! "

Après avoir donné une réponse comme ça, je me relève de l'étage.

Haa ...

Ma journée est à nouveau mauvaise. Je me sens tellement déprimé ...

Je mets mon uniforme en poussant un profond soupir.

[ _ **Un peu après**_ ]

"Je pars alors."

Je bâille en sortant de la maison.

Pendant la promenade à l'école, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil. Aaah, c'est tellement gênant.

Dernièrement, j'ai commencé à me sentir faible sous le soleil.

J'ai l'impression que la lumière du soleil perce la peau et que je ne peux pas la supporter.

De toute façon, le soleil du matin n'est pas bon pour moi. Je ne peux pas me lever le matin du tout.

Comme je n'ai pas pu me réveiller dernièrement, ma mère vient me réveiller tous les jours.

D'un autre côté, je deviens plus actif la nuit. Il y a quelque chose dans mon corps qui se lève et fait monter ma tension.

Je suis complètement devenu une personne de la nuit .

C'est étrange.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je reste souvent debout tard, mais c'est un miracle si je suis capable de rester éveillé jusqu'à 1 heure du matin.

Mais maintenant, je peux facilement rester éveillé jusqu'à 3 ou 4 heures. Je vais dormir après le lever du soleil, et cela a été ma routine quotidienne.

Je ne suis pas accro aux jeux en ligne et je ne suis pas accro aux spectacles nocturnes.

... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans mon corps ?

Est-ce que mon cerveau essaie de ne pas dormir, alors je n'ai pas à voir ce rêve où mon copain me tue ?

... Eh bien, c'est ce que je ressens personnellement, alors ça ne peut pas être ça. Il est naturel que le corps ressente le besoin de dormir.

Le sentiment que j'ai la nuit, je pense que c'est quelque chose de complètement différent d'avant.

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais mon corps se sent pompé et j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de mystérieux surgit de la profondeur de mon corps.

Donc je suis sorti la nuit pour le tester. Le rythme de mes pas s'accélérait et mon cœur tremblait de joie quand je me fondais dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Je me suis précipité la nuit sur un coup de tête et à ma grande surprise cela m'a donné une vitesse incroyable.

Si je rejoins l'équipe de piste, je peux facilement devenir le coureur principal. De plus, je ne manque pas d'endurance. J'ai tellement d'endurance que je peux faire un marathon complet comme si je faisais du jogging.

Je suis devenu trop confiant et quand j'ai sprinté pendant la journée, c'était tellement horrible que je pensais que mon endurance la nuit était un rêve. Non, c'est une vitesse moyenne pour une lycéenne, mais il y a une énorme différence en me comparant de nuit et de jour.

Je deviens bizarre la nuit.

Cela pourrait ressembler à une phrase venant d'une personne étrange en le disant comme ça, mais le sentiment que je ressens la nuit, celui d'être déchaîné et l'excitation que j'ai, me fait changer de personne.

Uggh ... comme je pensais, la lumière du soleil me donne du mal ...

Contrairement à la nuit, je deviens totalement faible pendant la journée.

Peu importe combien je pense à ce sujet, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec mon corps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que mon corps a changé depuis ce jour où je suis allée à un rendez-vous avec Yuu-kun.

* * *

Une école privée Académie Kuou.

C'est l'école où je vais.

C'est une école mixte, mais comme c'était une école de garçons il y a quelques années, il y a plus de garçons que de filles.

À mesure que la note diminue, le nombre de filles augmente, mais il y a toujours plus de garçons que de filles dans l'ensemble.

Je suis une étudiante de deuxième année de lycée et le rapport des garçons et des filles dans ma classe est de 7 à 3. Pour les étudiants de 3ème année c'est de 8 à 2.

Même maintenant, les garçons ont une autorité beaucoup plus forte que les filles, et la majorité des élèves du Conseil des élèves sont des garçons, et le président des élèves est aussi un garçon.

C'est une école où les filles ne peuvent pas grandir, mais j'ai quand même rejoint cette école.

C'est une histoire simple.

Cet endroit à plus de garçons. Cela seul est une chose merveilleuse !

La raison pour laquelle j'ai pu passer l'examen d'entrée pour cette école qui est vraiment dure, est due à mes tripes perverties.

Je veux étudier tout en étant entouré de garçons-

Pour cette seule raison, j'assiste actuellement à cette école.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça !

Quel est le problème à être une perverse !?

C'est ma vie ! Je ne laisserai personne se disputer contre moi ! Je vais construire un harem dans cette école !

Et ainsi, c'était ma mission quand je suis entrée dans cette école.

Mais maintenant je me sens déprimée. J'étais naïve de penser que je pouvais faire 2 ou 3 copains dans cette école où la majorité des élèves sont des garçons.

Seul un groupe de belles filles est populaire et les garçons ne me regardent même pas. Pour être plus précis, ils m'ignorent comme une ordures gisant sur le sol.

Merde !

Ce n'était pas dans mon plan !

Absurdité ! Dans mon plan j'étais censé avoir mon premier petit ami directement après que je suis entrée dans cette école !

Après cela, j'aurais rompu avec lui et j'ai commencé à sortir avec un nouveau gars et au moment de mon diplôme, des tas de garçons étaient censés se battre pour moi dans une Battle Royale !

À-À ce rythme, mon objectif se terminera dans un rêve !

Attends, c'est déjà un rêve ?

Quel était le problème !? L'ère dans laquelle je suis née ? La loi ? Ou ... Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ...?

Uwaaaaaaah ! Je ne veux même pas y penser!

Ce sont les choses qui me viennent à l'esprit tous les jours.

J'arrive dans ma classe en poussant un gros soupir et je m'assieds sur ma chaise.

"Hé ma pote. Comment était le DVD que je vous ai prêté ? C'était une bonne affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

La fille au cheveux très courts, presque rasés qui m'a parlé est ma pote numéro 1, Katsuda. Elle pourrait ressembler à une sportive, mais elle est une perverse qui fait des commentaires sexuellement harcelants tous les jours.

Elle était une fille sportive pendant son temps au collège où elle a battu de nombreux records, mais elle est maintenant au club photo. Elle est vraiment ouverte sur son ambition de vouloir prendre des photos de toutes les parties du corps des garçons à travers l'objectif de la caméra.

Son surnom est la "Perverse Rasée" et la "Paparazzi Harcelant Sexuellement".

"Fu ... C'est sûr le vent était fort ce matin. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu avoir une bonne vue des abdos des garçons. "

La fille avec les lunettes qui essaie d'agir cool est ma pote numéro 2, Kotohama. Elle a une capacité spéciale appelée Calculateur qui lui permet d'obtenir les valeurs numériques des mesures des garçons à travers ses lunettes. Avec un corps spécial où son niveau de puissance dégringole quand elle enlève ses lunettes.

Son surnom est la "Perverse à Lunettes" et la "Trois Tailles Calculateur". Ces deux sont mes copines diaboliques.

Sérieusement, voir ces deux visages le matin me fait vraiment mal. Je me sens malade.

"J'ai des trucs sympas"

Katsuda ouvre son sac et sort les affaires de son sac sans aucune hésitation.

Les livres et les DVD qui sont entassés sur mon bureau ont des titres suggestifs.

"Hee !"

Un petit cri vient d'un garçon loin de nous.

Bien sûr, ils réagissent comme ça. Après tout, c'est comme ça tous les matins.

Ce que j'entends ensuite des garçons, ce sont des commentaires discriminants comme "Vous êtes les pires" et "Mourraient, sales meufs".

"Silence ! C'est notre divertissement ! Les garçons et les enfants devraient détourner le regard et rester à l'écart ! Ou bien, je vais tous vous violer dans ma tête ! "

Tes mots sont vulgaires comme toujours, Katsuda-chan.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'aurais dit, "Wow, d'où t'as tiré ces trésors !" Avec des yeux étincelants sur les choses empilées sur mon bureau. Mais depuis que j'ai été dans un état terrible tous les matins dernièrement, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Katsuda soupire en regardant mon visage terne.

"Hey hey hey. Pourquoi as-tu un visage comme ça quand il y a tant de trésors devant toi ? "

"Vous n'avez pas été dans l'humeur ces derniers temps. Bizarre. C'est vraiment bizarre. Vous n'êtes pas le même qu'avant. "

Kotohama dit en remettant ses lunettes comme si elle me trouvait ennuyeuse.

"Je voulais dire : Wow ! Où les avez-vous obtenus ?! Essaies-tu de me transformer en singe ? Mais je manque trop d'énergie ces derniers temps pour le dire. "

"Avez-vous une sorte de maladie ? Non, ça ne peut pas être. Il n'y a aucun moyen que vous , la manifestation de tous les désirs sexuels, tombiez malade. "

Kotohama fait un commentaire grossier sur moi. Elle est vraiment une filles grossière.

Puis Katsuda fait un geste avec sa main comme si elle réalisait quelque chose.

"Oh, c'est ça ? Est-ce l'effet secondaire de cette hallucination à propos du petit ami imaginaire que vous avez ? Yuu-kun, c'était ça?

"... Les filles, vous ne vous souvenez sérieusement pas de Yuu-kun?"

Tous les deux me regardèrent avec des yeux sympathiques et répondirent à ma question.

"Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, nous ne nous en rappelons vraiment pas. Vous devriez vraiment demander à un médecin de vous vérifier. Pas vrai, Kotohama ?"

"Ouais, je vais le répéter encore mais nous n'avons pas été présentées à un garçon appelé Yuu-kun."

... Ils agissent toujours comme ça chaque fois que je leur pose des questions sur Yuu-kun.

Je pensais qu'elles ne faisaient que me taquiner.

Mais après leur avoir parlé sérieusement, j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me souviens définitivement de leur présenter Yuu-kun. Elles avaient dit des choses comme "Comment un canon comme lui est devenu le copain d'Isa !" Et "Il doit y avoir une erreur système dans ce monde ... .. Isa, vous n'avez rien fait d'illégal ?" Que des commentaires grossiers.

Je me souviens que je devenais arrogante et je disais: "Vous devriez aussi avoir un petit ami".

Je me souviens très bien de cette période.

Mais elles ne s'en souviennent pas. Non, elles ne se souviennent même pas de Yuu-kun.

C'est comme si Amano Yuu n'avait jamais existé.

C'est comme si le temps passé avec Yuu-kun ne s'était jamais produit. Comme ces deux-là l'ont dit, j'ai l'impression que c'était juste mon imagination.

Comme ces deux me l'ont prouvé, il n'y a aucun enregistrement du numéro de mobile ou de l'adresse e-mail de Yuu dans mon téléphone portable.

A-t-il été supprimé de la mémoire ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a supprimé ? Cela ne peut pas être ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de le supprimer, alors qui l'a fait ?

J'ai appelé le numéro que j'avais mémorisé dans ma tête, mais ce numéro de téléphone n'était pas utilisé actuellement.

Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'existe pas ? Était-ce tout mon imagination ? Quelque chose de fou comme ça n'est pas possible ...

Je veux le nier mais en dehors de ma mémoire, il n'y a aucune preuve pour prouver qu'il existait.

Si j'y pense, je ne connais pas son adresse personnelle. Il était étudiant dans une autre école. J'ai trouvé l'école où les élèves portaient le même uniforme que lui. J'ai donc demandé aux élèves de cette école à propos de Yuu-kun.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'étudiant correspondant à sa description. Il n'était pas là.

Alors, qui était mon petit ami ?

Avec qui sortais-je ?

Donc, le rêve que j'ai eu est juste un fantasme que j'ai inventé ?

Est-ce que je parlais à Katsuda et à Kotohama de mon rêve comme si c'était de la réalité ?

Que suis-je, une perverse ?

Je me souviens clairement de son visage pourtant.

... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans tout ça.

Comme la force étrange que j'ai la nuit. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pendant que je pensais aux incidents passés, Katsuda posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Eh bien, nous sommes au milieu de notre jeunesse, alors quelque chose de bizarre comme ça peut nous arriver. D'accord ? Venez chez moi après l'école. Regardons ma collection secrète ensemble. "

"C'est une excellente idée. Katsuda-chan, tu devrais certainement inviter Isa-chan aussi. "

"Bien sûr que je vais l'inviter, Kotohama-chan. Nous sommes des lycéennes qui bougent avec des désirs sexuels. Si nous ne faisons rien de perverti, ce serait irrespectueux envers nos parents qui nous ont donné naissance. "

Les deux sourient ironiquement.

Perverse. Peu importe comment vous les regardez, elles ne sont que de la chair de poule. Et malheureusement, je suis l'une d'entre elles.

Bref, oublie ça. Je vis aussi pour ce genre de choses.

"D'accord alors ! Aujourd'hui, nous ne nous retiendrons pas ! Nous aurons des boissons gazeuses et des frites en regardant des DVD pornos ! "

Je dis parce que je ne peux pas être dérangé de penser.

"Oh! Ouais c'est ça ! C'est définitivement l'Isa que nous connaissons! "

"C'est l'idée. Nous devons profiter encore plus de notre jeunesse. "

Katsuda et Kotohama sont tout excitées.

Je vais laisser l'incident sur Yuu-kun en attente.

J'ai aussi besoin de faire une pause parfois ! Aujourd'hui, je vais oublier cet incident et devenir accro au porno comme une fille de notre âge !

C'est arrivé après que nous ayons fait le plan pour l'après-midi.

Il y avait une couleur pourpre qui a attiré mon attention.

Une couleur pourpre brillante

La cour d'école peut être vue depuis la fenêtre de la classe. J'avais les yeux rivés sur un certain garçon.

Le gars aux cheveux rouges cramoisis. Notre idol scolaire dont la beauté dépasse celle d'un humain normal. Ses proportions minces ne sont pas la forme d'un garçon japonais.

Bien sûr. Il n'est pas japonais après tout. J'ai entendu des gens dire qu'il venait d'Europe du Nord.

Il me semble qu'il fréquente un lycée japonais en raison du travail de son père.

N'importe qui aura le coeur enlevé après avoir été témoin de sa beauté.

Riaku Gremory.

Il est étudiant en 3ème année de cette école. Alors ça fait de lui mon aîné.

Quand je réalise que tout le monde, y compris moi, la regardait aussi, les garçons comme les filles. Katsuda et Kotohama la regardent aussi.

Cela arrive tous les matins. Tout le monde le regarde quand il passe devant eux. Certaines personnes arrêtent de marcher. D'autres arrêtent de parler. Tout le monde se retourne pour le regarder.

Le vent souffle doucement dans ses cheveux cramoisis tandis que chaque élève de cette école le regarde.

Ses longs cheveux cramoisis qui descendent jusqu'à ses hanches font que son entourage a l'air d'une couleur pourpre aussi quand le vent souffle ses cheveux.

Sa belle peau, blanche comme la neige, est remarquable.

Beau.

C'est le seul mot pour le décrire en un mot. C'est le seul mot dont tu as besoin pour le décrire.

J'étais aussi fascinée par sa beauté et son atmosphère noble.

Je suis tellement fascinée par lui que j'arrête toujours ce que je fais à chaque fois que je le vois.

Mais dernièrement, la façon dont je le vois a changé.

Il est définitivement beau. Mais il est trop beau.

Je commence à avoir un peu peur de sa beauté et le crains du fond de mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je commence à me sentir comme ça. Mais j'ai commencé à ressentir ça depuis la disparition de Yuu-kun.

Ensuite, ses yeux bougent. Ses yeux bleus clairs me saisissent.

-!

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est saisi par lui.

Quel est ce sentiment ? C'est ce sentiment que vous ressentez lorsque quelqu'un de plus supérieur à vous se tient devant vous ...

Il rétrécit ses yeux bleus et il semble qu'il sourit.

Est-ce qu'il me regarde?

Ça ne peut pas être. Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui.

Puis, je me souviens soudainement de quelque chose du rêve que j'avais.

À la fin du rêve, il y avait une personne avec des cheveux cramoisis qui m'a parlé.

La personne qui semble être douce, mais aussi froide.

Pendant que je le compare avec la personne de mon rêve, il est déjà hors de vue.


End file.
